Code Geass: Nunnally of the Liberation
by Keith Fraser
Summary: When Lelouch is assassinated during the invasion of Japan, Nunnally is taken in by the Sumeragi family. With Suzaku at her side, she plans to strike back at Britannia and free her adopted homeland. AU, Suzaku/Nunnally.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **__Code Geass is the_ _property of Sunrise, Bandai _et al_. No money is being made from this fanfic and it will be removed if the above parties so request. All your base are belong to us._

(See end of chapter for additional notes.)

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Liberation**

**Prologue**

For once, Nunnally was almost glad she couldn't see. Lelouch and Suzaku had taken turns carrying her as they made their way through the countryside in search of somewhere safe. They could hear distant explosions and gunfire, and occasionally not so distant. At times a terrible smell like burnt or rotten meat rose from the side of the road, and she tried hard not to think about what it might be.

"Are you sure you know where we're going, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked when they stopped to rest, having been walking more than half the day down an uneven back road. He had been carrying Nunnally for hours, and though he hadn't complained, she could tell how tired he was.

"Of course!" the other boy replied crossly. "This road looks just like the map – it turns into the service road for the base a bit further on."

Suddenly, Nunnally heard a footstep where previously there had been nothing. "Who's there?" she asked nervously, turning in the direction of the sound in case the others hadn't heard it.

"Hey, where did-" Lelouch's surprised yell was cut off with a horrible wet chopping sound. He let go of Nunnally's legs and she tumbled from his back, hitting the ground hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Suzaku cried out in Japanese and rushed past her. A voice she had never heard before rasped angrily in an unfamiliar language, and there was grunting, thudding and cracking as if two people were fighting.

"Oniisama, where are you? What's happening?" Nunnally pulled herself up on her elbows, stomach churning with fear. There was no answer, just more sounds of fighting. Someone – it sounded like Suzaku – gave a furious roar, then someone else screamed and went quiet. Nunnally jumped as a hand touched her shoulder, then relaxed slightly as she recognized Suzaku's.

"It's OK, Nunnally. You're...you're safe now." His voice sounded strange, as if he had a cold, and his hand shook.

"Suzaku? What happened? Where's Oniisama?"

"Someone attacked us, he just appeared out of thin air...he went for Lelouch first. I tried to stop him, but I was...too slow."

Nunnally's heart lurched. "Is...is Oniisama hurt?"

"Nunnally, he's..." Suzaku clutched her shoulder painfully. "I don't know how to...I can't say it."

"Where is he? Suzaku, speak to me! Oniisama!" Nunnally tried to crawl across the ground as she groped around blindly for her brother. Her fingers found an arm, covered in what felt like the fabric of Lelouch's shirt, though it felt odd somehow, and she clutched at it desperately. "Is that you? Why aren't you moving?" She shook the arm furiously, groping up until she found the shoulder. There was something sticky on it.

Suzaku grabbed her hands away. "Nunnally, don't. Please."

Nunnally suddenly realized what was wrong. The arm she had been touching had still been warm, but there was no steady, pounding heartbeat within. And that sticky stuff... "No! No!" She shook her head, trying to deny what she knew. Before Suzaku could stop her, she grabbed at Lelouch once more, finding his shoulder again and moving up to his head. The side of his neck seemed to be covered in the warm, sticky fluid, and as one of her fingers reached his throat she found what she had been dreading. The skin had been opened across it in a deep cut, and fluid – _blood_ – was still gushing out of it. Her hand brushed her brother's face before Suzaku pulled her away, and she felt his closed eyes and the stillness of his features.

Nunnally screamed so hard her throat hurt, fighting uselessly against Suzaku's strength to get back to try again, to see if she had been wrong, desperately hoping that Lelouch would wake up and tell her he was all right, he had just been unconscious or faking. But it didn't happen; she hadn't misread the signs. Lelouch was dead. Her clever, invincible big brother was gone, taken away from her just like her mother. Abruptly, Nunnally stopped fighting Suzaku and sagged against him, wailing and sobbing as tears flowed from under her closed eyelids and soaked his shirt. Suzaku held her close, and she could feel him crying as well.

She had no idea how long they remained like that – it might have been seconds, minutes, or hours. Finally, Suzaku lifted her head from his shoulder, sniffed hard, and said: "Nunnally. We have to get going, it's not safe here. There might be more people after you."

"No!" Nunnally shook her head angrily. "I won't leave Oniisama!"

"Nunnally, we have to. I can't carry both of you, but we'll come back here once it's safe and bury him properly, I promise. But if we stay here now, we'll die."

"I want to die," Nunnally said softly. "Just leave me behind, Suzaku – I'll lie down next to him, go to sleep and never wake up. It's all right – I don't want to live without Oniisama."

"No! I won't let you die as well, Nunnally, I won't!" Suzaku shouted, shocking her. "I couldn't save Lelouch, but I will save you. Do you think he would want you to die? Or that your mother would?"

Nunnally suddenly remembered something Lelouch had said as they fled from the Kururugi Shrine. "Suzaku...for this...I will destroy Britannia!" He had had a purpose he was striving towards, even though they had lost everything except each other. Suzaku was right – Lelouch would not have wanted her to give up.

"All right. We'll...we'll go." Nunnally let Suzaku hoist her onto his back, feeling numb and empty despite the tears that still ran down her cheeks. Lelouch had decided to live to destroy Britannia and change the world, but what should she live for? Lelouch was much smarter than her, she knew that, and she couldn't even see or walk. How could she destroy Britannia? That made her think of something.

"Suzaku? What happened to that man? The one who...who k-killed Oniisama?" She knew it was absurd, but she suddenly wished the murderer would come back so she could kill him, tear out his heart or cut his throat like he had done to Lelouch.

Suzaku froze as he finished settling her weight. "He's dead. I managed to get his knife away from him, and..."

Nunnally smiled, even though she had never felt less happy. "Good."

"I never wanted to kill anyone, Nunnally. Tohdoh-sensei always said that was the right way to think, but that sometimes you have to. I never understood that before." Suzaku began to cry again.

"But you saved me," she murmured, clinging harder to his neck and pressing her cheek against his hair. "Like a knight."

"A knight..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Writing Notes: **Well, this is my first _Code Geass_ fanfic, and my first serious fanfic to be posted on FFN for quite some time. I toyed for some time with several different premises for a Nunnally-centric fic, at least one of which – a scenario in which Lelouch is crippled and Nunnally is healthy, but everything else is much the same at the start of the series – has actually been used by at least one other author. I plan to post a first chapter for one of the other ideas (entitled _Code Geass: Children of the Revolution_, and featuring Nunnally overhearing Lelouch and C.C. plotting and deciding to help them) in the near future, and see how both pan out. I also have a mildly cracky idea for a Nina-centric fic, _Code Geass: Nina of the Scientific Revolution_, which I may likewise post the beginning of.

"**Translation" Note: **I'm using Japanese honorifics in the text where a direct 'translation' into English would be awkward. So for example "Tohdoh-san" can be rendered "Mr. Tohdoh" without difficulty, but writing "Teacher Tohdoh" for "Tohdoh-sensei" would look odd as no-one really refers to teachers in that way in English. Likewise, I've retained Nunnally's use of "Oniisama" to refer to Lelouch. This is an attempt to maintain the feel of watching the series and convey nuances of dialogue better.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Code Geass is the property of Sunrise, Bandai et al. No money is being made from this fanfic and it will be removed if the above parties so request. All your base are belong to us._

**Code Geass: Nunnally of the Liberation**

**Chapter 1**

_Seven years later_

The sunlight falling on her face woke Nunnally early. She pulled one hand from under the bedspread to push her hair aside to better enjoy the warmth, then lay in a pleasant doze. Her room in the Sumeragi mansion was large and airy, the bed laid in the centre of the floor in traditional Japanese fashion. Around her, she could hear the sounds of the house waking up for the day: servants opening door and window panels, the clink of pots and cups, murmured greetings. Her keen ears picked up the footsteps approaching her door well before it slid open.

"Good morning, Sayoko."

"Ah, you're awake, Nunnally-sama," replied the woman who combined the roles of maid, nurse, bodyguard and substitute mother figure. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Their morning ritual of getting Nunnally out of bed, washed, dressed and into her wheelchair with her waist-length hair brushed took the best part of an hour, but both were adept at overcoming the tedium of it. Nunnally might be burdened with a body that was less than fully functional, but her mind was always free to wander, and her voice always able to talk and laugh with Sayoko.

"Will you take breakfast in the garden this morning, Nunnally-sama?" Sayoko asked when they had finally finished. "It's a lovely day."

"Yes, I will. What time is it?"

"Just before half past eight. Still an hour till Suzaku-sama is due to call in."

"Good." Nunnally smiled brightly as Sayoko guided her outside. The fresh morning breeze stirred her hair when the door slid open, and she followed the path with practiced ease to the sheltered nook that she visited every day. She halted her chair under a maple tree, her fingers travelling along its bark then moving down to touch the headstone below.

"Good morning, Oniisama," she said softly. She had no idea whether Lelouch could hear her somewhere, but talking to him always helped her collect her thoughts. "The attack on the Knightmare transporter is going ahead today as planned. Suzaku's due to call in soon." She smiled. "It feels strange, having the Resistance use one of my ideas."

Hitting the trains carrying new Knightmares into the Tokyo settlement had been the first suggestion she had felt confident enough to propose, through Kaguya, to the Six Houses of Kyoto. It had taken a while, but the plan had eventually been passed on to one of the Resistance groups in the ghettos, along with the tools for the job. It was an obvious idea, and some groups had tried it before, but Nunnally had been the one to notice something significant in the account of one of the members of said groups: Britannia transported Knightmares with energy fillers already installed, fully functioning operating systems and most importantly, no active security locks. Stopping the train and destroying the Knightmares with explosives would waste several hundred million pounds of Britannia's war budget for essentially no cost beyond the danger...but stealing the brand-new Sutherlands would be almost as easy. And it would be worth far more to the cash-strapped JLF if they could get even a few of them to where they could do some good. A tank was far too heavy and unwieldy to drive off a train, and a helicopter needed its rotors unshipped and unfolded, but a powered Knightmare could, if need be, leap out of a train straight into combat, even in ruined urban terrain.

The really difficult part was going to be pulling off the theft more than once, which Nunnally admitted might well be impossible. Once the Britannians realized their weakness, they would probably start shipping Knightmares with the security systems already active, requiring an electronic key and activation code to use...though there were ways around that.

"I hope he'll be safe," Nunnally continued. "He goes into danger so much, but knowing I'm responsible for sending him on this mission...it makes it much worse."

She paused and bit her lip; she had never yet spoken aloud what she was about to tell her brother's ghost. "Oniisama, I'm...I'm in love with Suzaku," she whispered. "At least, I think I am. I know that I love him, just like I love you, and Kaguya, and Sayoko...but I think I love him differently. It's funny; Kaguya used to tease us about how we should get married when we grew up." She had eventually made Kaguya drop that joke, not because it was embarrassing but because she was afraid Suzaku would take it to heart. He already took his role as her 'knight' very seriously - she hated the idea of placing him under any further obligation to take care of her to the exclusion of all others.

"I thought about kissing him yesterday when he left...I almost did it." She felt her cheeks go warm. "Sorry. You probably wouldn't want to know about that." Smiling sadly, she pictured Lelouch and Clovis making exaggerated throwing-up noises the way they would whenever she and Euphie got starry-eyed at the end of stories when the princess married the prince.

"I still miss you, Oniisama." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Nunnally touched the top of the headstone one last time, then backed her wheelchair away towards the nearby table.

Sayoko approached as she carefully parked herself in a comfortable position. "Are you ready for breakfast now, Nunnally-sama?"

"Yes, thank you, Sayoko."

The maid placed Nunnally's breakfast tray in front of her, the dishes and utensils carefully placed in the same positions they always were so that she could find them easily. As was customary when she ate outside, Sayoko set an additional plate with Lelouch's favourite breakfast muffin by his grave - a Japanese custom that, like talking to him, she understood was as much a comfort to the living as anything else.

She listened to the morning news while she ate - it was largely propaganda, but useful information could sometimes be gleaned from what wasn't said. Once she had finished the grilled mackerel, rice and natto, she retrieved her customized computer with its tactile interface from the storage compartment on her wheelchair and skimmed the mission plan yet again between sips of tea and miso soup. It was too late to make any major changes without aborting, but her conscience wouldn't let her

The sound of familiar, skipping footsteps coming up the path broke through her fretting. "Hello, Kaguya." Nunnally raised her head and smiled.

"'Morning," her best friend said cheerfully, walking round behind her to give her a hug. "How're you holding up?"

"Well enough, I suppose." She groped for Kaguya's hand and squeezed it gratefully.

"Worried about Suzaku?"

Nunnally nodded. "I hate sending people into battle while I stay here safely; him especially. He does so much for my sake..."

Kaguya's sleeve swished as she dismissed Nunnally's concern. "Suzaku's a natural knight-errant. He'd be risking his neck beyond the call of duty for some cause regardless; at least you can keep him from doing anything too stupid. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him, silly! That your heart sings whenever you're near him, that you want to kiss him and do adult things with him..."

Nunnally's hair was in danger of catching fire from the heat of her ears. "Kaguya! Please..."

"I'm not teasing; it's obvious every time you're together. Your face lights up, you laugh more often, and your voice is so much more...eager." Kaguya put a suggestive edge on the last word.

"All right; I am in love with him." Nunnally smiled without thinking as she spoke. Having admitted the fact out loud to Lelouch, it was easier to do it again; in fact, it felt good. Kaguya was right - loving Suzaku this way did make her happy, happier than she had been in years. She feared for him when he went off to battle, of course, but that was nothing new. A thought occurred to her. "He doesn't know already, does he?"

"Of course not; he's a boy, they don't notice anything like that unless you hit them over the head and then explain it to them in words of one syllable. So?"

"I can't tell him. Not yet."

"Why?

"I'm too young-"

"Bah. That won't last. Another few years and you'll be able to set any boy's pulse racing. But you need to stake your claim before some strapping Amazon of a freedom fighter with curves in all the right places gets there first."

"That wouldn't be fair to him. It would be awkward. I'll tell him one day."

"All's fair in love and war. Has it occurred to you that if he knew, he'd be as happy as you are? If you don't want him to fight for you out of obligation, perhaps you'd rather he did it for love?"

Kaguya had a point, Nunnally conceded even as she contained another blush. "I'll think about it."

"Good. While thinking about other things, I hope, like his strong arms enfolding you in a loving embrace, his warm lips trailing soft kisses down your-"

"Enough, enough. You're a bad influence," Nunnally giggled. "Also, you read too many romance novels."

/**/

Suzaku and the rest of the supposed Honorary Britannian work crew laid out stacked sleepers and rail sections like good little slaves, preparing to replace the damaged section of the second track on the route between the Yokohama docks and the Tokyo Settlement. All were in fact members of the Japan Liberation Front or the Yamato Alliance, hand-picked for this mission due to their Knightmare piloting experience and ability. The real rail workers had been diverted by the subtle alteration of an order at some point in the chain of electronic bureaucracy. Their Britannian overseer had suffered an 'accident' on his way to work and was now being impersonated by Hiroshi, the tallest member of the team.

Their work was due to be completed half an hour before the Knightmare transport train passed on the other track - ample time for the fake overseer to report it to the central train system computer, log the entire group out of the security gate leading to the tracks, and drive a van supposedly containing his workers past a checkpoint, using the original's palmtop and passes. Meanwhile, the team would be concealed in a siding, ready to pounce on their target when it was halted by a 'signal failure'.

His watch beeped to indicate that the prearranged time for his confirmation call was approaching. Setting down the sleeper he was carrying, he nodded to Hiroshi, who tossed him the overseer's mobile phone. Catching it absently, he tapped in a number. The call was scrambled by the device Hiroshi had plugged into the phone, and rerouted from the dialed number to the Sumeragi mansion via a JLF relay. Anyone monitoring the line would hear only an innocuous message being left by the missing overseer on a friend's answering machine.

"Team Zero reporting in." If the communications obfuscation rigmarole was working properly, there should be no-one listening, but it was still best for them to avoid specifics like names, especially Nunnally's, since it was both Britannian and that of a supposedly dead princess. "Proceeding according to schedule. All clear?"

"Affirmative. No significant activity in your area as of 0930."

"Acknowledged. Mission is a go?"

"Mission is a go. Be safe, my knight," Nunnally said formally, as she always did before he went into danger.

"As always, my lady," he replied.

"You two are so cute," Kaguya's muffled voice enthused. "Good luck!" They rang off.

"Hey, Kururugi!" Yamada, the leader of the Yamato Alliance contingent, called. "You reporting in to Command or talking to your girl?" This provoked a burst of good-natured laughter.

"Let's stay focused, shall we?" he replied with an awkward smile.

/**/

"They're what?"

"He says they're killing everyone, indiscriminately - hundreds of soldiers going room-to-room shooting everyone without any explanation, tanks and Knightmares rampaging through the streets." Yamada looked down at his mobile phone. "He's rung off - must have had to get moving again."

Suzaku's blood ran cold. He should be making a mental note to reprimand Yamada for not maintaining the communications blackout properly, but the news the man had received from his cousin in Shinjuku as they were opening the train doors overrode such concerns. The call had coincided with distant explosions from the high-rise district, and smoke could now be seen rising from the cluster of half-wrecked skyscrapers.

"We can't let them go unchallenged!" one of the Yamato Alliance men exclaimed, to loud agreement from several of the others. "I've got friends in Shinjuku - one of them just had a baby!"

"We've got Knightmares too now. They won't be expecting resistance in the ghetto - we can ambush them and make them pay!"

"I agree," Suzaku said, raising his voice to exert some authority before the mood of both teams could get too hot. "If we pile into the Sutherlands and enter the subway as planned, we can be in Shinjuku in less than twenty minutes. We'll-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it." Yamada held up a hand. "None of us signed up to throw ourselves in front of the Britannian army today. We're just supposed to be taking the Sutherlands and getting the hell out of here."

"What are we stealing these Knightmares for, if not to defend helpless Japanese from just this sort of wanton brutality?"

"To get the Britannians out of our country! And we won't accomplish that by getting ourselves killed trying to take on an army right now."

"I'm sorry you value civilian lives so little," Suzaku said pointedly. "Not to mention the chance to take a Britannian force unawares. In any case, I plan to fight the enemy in Shinjuku. Since, as you say, this wasn't expected, I'll let your group leave if you want to. That goes for any of the JLF personnel here as well." He glanced around, trying to firm up the shaky resolve he saw in the faces of the ex-soldiers and seasoned rebels. "Anyone who would rather stay out of the battle, proceed to the original rendezvous."

Yamada visibly gritted his teeth. "Fine. The Yamato Alliance will join you."

"Good, thank you. We'll split into teams as planned and infiltrate Shinjuku using the tunnels we have mapped. Get behind the Britannians' front lines, engage targets of opportunity to protect civilians, but don't draw attention to yourselves or pick fights with any opposing Knightmares until I give the signal. Then we'll attack openly and simultaneously for maximum disruption. We need to focus their attention on us so that the civilians can disperse beyond the ghetto." He should get in touch with Nunnally and Kaguya, he knew, both as his team's designated point of contact and because they would want to know about the change of plans, but it would be safer to wait until he could access one of the landlines that the Britannians knew nothing about.

/**/

The woman running down the street, gasping from the weight of the child in her arms, screamed and dropped to the ground as Suzaku's Sutherland elbowed its way out of the subway entrance. Bullets aimed at her spanged off the armour. Four soldiers standing on the rubble pile a hundred feet or so away pointed and laughed at seeing her seemingly trapped. Their amusement was short-lived as his slash harkens slammed into the tightly-packed group with perfect accuracy, spraying blood across the dusty concrete.

He finished clambering into the street and activated the Knightmare's loudspeakers as the slash harkens retracted. "Go! Head into the tunnels, you should be safe down there."

The woman raised her head from the ground and stared white-faced up at the Knightmare, obviously confused at hearing a Japanese voice coming from it. "Who...who are you?"

"I'm with the JLF. Hurry!"

"Thank you, whoever you are!" Still clutching the wailing child, she scrambled to her feet and edged fearfully around his machine towards the wrecked steps. Suzaku took cover behind the rubble, grimacing at the remains of the men he had killed - butchering footsoldiers with a Knightmare's weapons was ugly work. He checked the clock on the display. It had been fifteen minutes since they had exited the main tunnel into Shinjuku - surely enough time for everyone to get into position. He was about to give the order to break cover when another Sutherland came into view, two others just visible around the corner of the street behind it. Its factsphere turned towards him and a Britannian voice boomed from its loudspeakers.

"You! What are you doing lurking around here with your IFF off? There's Elevens need killing!"

White-hot rage boiled up in Suzaku's chest and his stolen Sutherland exploded into motion, vaulting the rubble to slam its left stun tonfa into the Britannian machine's chest, caving it in and smashing the machine against a wall. He ducked behind the side of the nearest building to avoid any return fire.

"All Knightmares, attack!" he roared over the private channel. As he spoke, he unslung his own machine's rifle and opened fire, cutting down one of the remaining enemy, who were still recovering from the destruction of their leader. The survivor shot back, but Suzaku had already made a slash harken-assisted leap up the side of the twin-towered skyscraper on the other side of the street. From that advantageous position, he sprayed bullets down onto the other Knightmare, taking it out of action as well. Over the radio, he heard the excited shouts of his men and muffled explosions as they tore into the unsuspecting Britannians.

Suzaku switched to the general communications channel, climbed further up the building, and unfurled the large Japanese flag one of the others had brought along. He cleared his throat. "This is the Japan Liberation Front!" he announced at the top of his voice. "All Britannian forces, if you wish to fight the Japanese, start with us! Not with unarmed civilians! Long live Japan! Death to Britannian murderers!"

His speech had the desired effect: between the wrecked skyscrapers, he saw more Britannian Knightmares and tanks moving in his direction.

/**/

Kallen Kozuki swore viciously and zigzagged her Glasgow down what used to be one of Tokyo's most popular shopping streets, dodging fire from yet another Britannian Sutherland team. They were like cockroaches; no sooner did she somehow manage to do the impossible and take out one team with her outdated Knightmare than another would pop up.

She had no illusions about this battle; she and the rest of her resistance group were almost certainly all going to die today buying time for the residents of the Shinjuku ghetto to flee into the subway tunnels or slip past the encircling troops. Perhaps that was karmic retribution, though; after all, their theft of some top-secret Britannian weapon had caused this disaster. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that way; the Britannians were the ones perpetrating the massacre, after all.

A second Sutherland team was moving into the street ahead of her, cutting off her line of escape. Biting her lip as she steeled herself for the inevitable killing crossfire, Kallen increased speed for a futile attempt to plough through them. She thought of her brother, and wished fleetingly that the last words she had spoken to her mother had been something other than a spiteful reprimand. The Sutherlands ahead fired-

-and the bullets streaked past her, mowing down her pursuers. Kallen was so surprised she momentarily lost control of the Glasgow, weaving drunkenly left and right. Fortunately, the apparently friendly Knightmares parted to let her through, speeding up the street towards the twisting columns of smoke marking the Britannian army's progress through the ghetto.

The radio crackled suddenly into life. "This is the Japan Liberation Front!" a voice bellowed. "All Britannian forces, if you wish to fight the Japanese, start with us! Not with unarmed civilians! Long live Japan! Death to Britannian murderers!"

"Kallen! Did you hear that?" Ohgi called over their group's own channel.

"Yeah, some of the JLF Knightmares just saved me. I don't know what they're are doing here, but I'm sure glad to see them."

"Their leader - the guy who made that broadcast at any rate - must be nuts. He's hanging off the side of City Hall in a Sutherland, waving a Rising Sun and attracting every Britannian within half a mile."

Kallen looked up at the skyline, spotting the distinctive twin towers. "I'm not far from there; I'll go and see if I can help him out." She doubled back to scoop up a rifle from one of the fallen Britannian Knightmares.

"We may have another problem - the capsule from the truck opened. It must have got shaken about in the chase..."

"What?" Kallen gasped. "Was anyone caught in the gas? You have to get people away from there!"

"It's OK, it wasn't poison gas in the capsule."

Her brow furrowed. "So what was it?"

"Not so much what as who..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes: **I'm continuing to plot and write this fic in addition to _Nunnally of Britannia_ and_ Children of the Revolution_, the latter of which seems to be vastly more popular (probably because it features a live Lelouch) but is harder and less fun to write. A more distant AU like this one is much less of a headache to plan because there aren't so many canon plot threads to get tangled up in. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue - _Children of the Revolution _may have more hits and reviews, but quality-wise, _Nunnally of the Liberation_ received proportionally more thoughtful reviews that discussed the actual content of the fic, which are much more enjoyable and motivating than those of the "this is great write more" and "include my favourite pairing please" varieties.

Writing this chapter, I enjoyed the chance to have Suzaku fighting heroically against Britannia for once, and even making a grandiose "down with Britannia!" speech. :D The appearance of Tokyo City Hall (aka the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building) is a nod to CLAMP, several of whose works feature the building prominently. Next chapter, Suzaku and his merry men link up with Ohgi's resistance group, C.C. makes her first appearance, and Nunnally hatches a plan to save the ghetto.

For people who haven't already seen it, there's a poll on my author page to gauge interest in my many, many different AU fic ideas.


End file.
